1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of inflatable recreational devices, and more particularly to an inflatable towable vehicle for use on water or snow.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable towable vehicles for recreational water or snow use include many structures and designs ranging from the simple to the complex. Many of these structures include protective shells for inflatable bladders. The protective shell, however, may be damaged by use, particularly on snow or ice where contact with the surface presents an abrasive environment.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved inflatable towable vehicle with a protective shell that is durable, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides an inflatable towable vehicle including an inflatable bladder and a protective shell having a rigid lower portion and a flexible upper portion. The bladder includes an inflation valve that is positioned to underlie a closeable access opening in the flexible upper portion of the shell, and hand grips and a towing strap are attached to the upper portion of the shell. The rigid lower portion of the shell is made of a durable material that effectively protects the bladder in abrasive environments that are present when the vehicle is used on ice or snow.